


Send Me An Angel

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Marinette, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Gen, Kwami Swap, evil Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Adrien was Chat Noir, a lone hero forced to face off against the Ladybug Miraculous to protect a divided city that hated him. He was stuck fighting alone and only feeling more and more dragged down with each day and every battle that he ended up being blamed for.Until suddenly, help started appearing in unexpected ways through the machinations of an unknown party only deemed as "an Angel" or "The Lady". And while he doesn't know what to think at first, he can't deny things do seem to be getting better. But is she friend? Foe?And when things are at their bleakest, will he be willing to make that leap of faith?





	Send Me An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> In which there is Butterfly Marinette and akuma Adrien may actually be a good thing.

* * *

 

At first, he hadn’t known what to think, much less how to respond.

 

It had been him on his own for so long. Fighting alone. Trying to mitigate the damage as much as possible. His supposed “other half” with the Ladybug Miraculous facing him from the other side of the battlefield, causing the destruction and harm that ironically he as the wielder of destruction was trying to stop. The city as a whole was against him, either under the belief HE was the villain or simply too fed up with the constant fighting to really want anything but for him to give up and make it stop.

 

Chat Noir was alone. He hadn’t thought being a hero would be like this. He had only been at it a short while and he had already been so…so tired.

 

Adrien hadn’t had hope of any help coming at that point. Which is what made it so surprising when it finally did, and not in the way he expected.

 

The first time it happened, he was falling towards the Seine from a particularly heavy blow that left his head reeling when help came in the form of a large hand.

 

His first thought was to wonder if someone got the number of that truck that hit him.

 

His second thought was “Okay, this is new.”

 

He was certainly wary of the giant golem-like creature that came out of nowhere, though had at least some appreciation that it had grabbed him before he could make contact with the cold and debilitating water. 

 

He didn’t know what to expect. Was this a new enemy? Bad enough he had an overly lucky ladybug thief to hunt down, now he had to deal with monsters, too?

 

Except that this monster was surprisingly friendly. To him, at least. Harmonia, who had been slapped into a wall when she tried to charge at them, seemed to find him much less kind.

 

Had Chat been less out of it, he would have gone after her while she was recovering and gotten the earrings. Instead, the stone…thing set him down and tried to chase after her itself. Sadly, by the time he had recovered enough to make it to their battle, Harmonia was gone and Chat was left with the stone monster and—wait…was he bigger?

 

Chat managed to hold off a whimper, worrying about how he was going to deal with this now on top of everything.

 

It turned out he didn’t have to, as the monster actually vanished in a sudden flash of light and a flapping of wings, revealing a surprised and somewhat dazed human beneath.

 

To find out that monster was Ivan was a surprise. Not unwelcome, certainly. But like he’d said before: he really hadn’t known what to think. Not about this evil Ladybug wielder or the fact that one of his classmates turned into a monster to help him fight her.

 

Just…what happened? HOW had it happened? WHY?

 

He never was able to get an answer before his timer—and the approaching police—forced him to flee.

 

The whole thing was on the news that night. He watched, looking over every channel and any possible news source for any clue.

 

Plagg was surprisingly quiet. Contemplating. A far cry from the usual noisy and mischievous kwami he had come to know.

 

There was only one thing that stood out. An interview with Ivan after the fact to try to figure out what happened.

 

“An angel spoke to me.” Ivan told the reporter, nervously. “She…she said the city was in danger and asked for my help.”

 

And Adrien was still so confused. What did this mean? What was that monster? How was it Ivan? Why?

 

He had so many questions!

 

Was this another Miraculous wielder? Who was it? Were they on his side? Well yeah, it seemed that way since Ivan—as Stoneheart, apparently—had specifically come to his defense. But he couldn’t be sure if this was a good thing. It…seemed almost too good to be true.

 

Especially when there started being _more_ of them. More people like Ivan dressed in interesting and unique outfits with all sorts of strange powers coming out of nowhere to flock to his side. No matter where he was or what situation he was in, someone would appear to help him at the call of an unknown person.

 

“The Lady”, they called her. They had become Champions on her behalf.

 

Alya Cesaire, the would-be reporter. He had avoided her previously since she had seemed like an avid Harmonia supporter. But she had come to his aid in the form of Lady Wifi. It might very well have been the closest they had gotten to retrieving the Ladybug earrings. And afterwards, her support and her entire website seemed to shift loyalties.

 

Nathaniel Kurtzberg was a shy, quiet boy often lost to his own art. But as the Illustrator, he brought his art to life in a way that even Harmonia couldn’t match. When it was over, he started making a comic about Illustrator as a hero, aiding the antihero Chat Noir on behalf of a mysterious “Lady” to protect the city.

 

Rose Lavillant once appeared as Princess Fragrance to defend him from a squadron of police at Harmonia’s command. Her goal had been the visiting Prince Ali, though for what purpose he didn’t really know. Luckily, he never had to find out, as Princess Fragrance helped turn the tables—and the officers as well as a few innocent bystanders—against Harmonia in what was…to be honest, the weirdest and most awkward way. But she protected Ali and helped him, so he couldn’t really help but feel grateful.

 

Roger Raincomprix was a police officer, and had also often been an obstacle and a continuing source of frustration for Adrien in the man's regular attempts to catch Chat Noir to bring him to "justice". But when a battle got particularly fierce and his daughter Sabrina was put in harm's way, Rogercop came charging in right in the nick of time to help defend him, much to Chat's surprise. And afterwards, Roger seemed less inclined to attempt to arrest him despite the still standing orders for the Paris law enforcement that Chat Noir be apprehended.

 

Even Chloe had helped out at one point, and that was saying something. Even if it was more in defense of her wardrobe than any real concern for him, but he was hardly about to refuse the help, even from an Anti-bug. Plus it was funny seeing Harmonia’s powers used against her for once.

 

Each time, they came to his aid. Despite not knowing him. Despite the belief remaining in the city that he was the bad guy. Still they came to fight by his side (the way he’d long been wishing someone would).

 

He remained wary. Waiting for the moment they would turn on him. Watching and wondering when the other shoe would drop and this mysterious benefactor would reveal her true colors.

 

But after each battle when Harmonia was forced away, the Lady simply took back her power and released her latest Champion. He’d kept an eye on them and for the most part had seen no foul play. Each Champion had gone back to his or her life as normal. He couldn’t get a straight answer out of any of them afterwards. But each time, the story seemed to be the same.

 

_“An angel spoke to me.”_

_“I could hear it! Her voice!”_

_“There was someone there…the Lady.”_

 

“The Lady” or “angel”, they called her. Coming to the citizens in a time of need when the conflict over the Miraculous dragged them into danger he couldn’t protect them from, not for lack of trying.

 

Wow, he was just failing in every way, wasn’t he?

 

Still, there was a lingering aftereffect of their transformation. A strange devotion to this unknown Lady. He’d been worried it was almost cult-like for a while—because a cult was certainly the LAST thing he needed after all this thank you very much. Even if it was a helpful one focused on protecting him.

 

Except that the more he observed, the more he noticed things.

 

The way former Champions would nod to each other in passing, in silent acknowledgment of their shared status.

 

How they didn’t seem to need words to understand each other, now that there was a common link between them all.

 

How his classmates who had been chosen tended to interact more with one another than they had before, branching out of their original social circles and whispering together over a shared secret. How they took up for each other more. Even Chloe had shown this same attitude—while still having an attitude off-putting to many, the worst barbs were towards those who attempted to bother any of the other former Champions.

 

He couldn’t help but watch in confusion and amazement how they each seemed to both come together and spread apart—literally, with various former Champions making a point to be in different parts of the city at any time, ensuring that at least one of them would be in the area if and when Chat Noir needed aid.

 

And above all, it was in how HAPPY they were to do so.

 

In their expressions, he saw the joy they held in their self appointed duty and the hope that if needed, they can step forth again. There was an underlying desire in each of them to do better—to BE better. Not just for Chat Noir, but for each other and for the city.

 

Mind control couldn’t really do that, as far as he could tell. And cults were more in the habit of tearing people down and isolating them, making any potential followers dependent on the group to function. But here, they were still going about their daily lives. Same routine. Same attitudes and personalities. Same level of concern for their loved ones and nothing different in their original relationships. There was just…more to it now.

 

That’s when he realized it. It wasn’t mind control or a cult.

 

It was pride.

 

As Champions, each and every one of those people had been given a chance and the ability to act. To help him. To protect their city. To do more for themselves and others—a type of self efficacy that for all his effort, he could not give them. He could protect them, defend them, and fight for them, but he couldn’t give them this level of involvement—not without risking great harm to them.

 

This other Miraculous user, however, could. And did. She—if the former Champions were to be believed—was acting in a way Chat Noir hadn’t even considered—involving other people not as simply bystanders but as an active part of the battles. Though he was uncertain of this plan at first, he could see that she was giving the populous the chance to fight back and do more in this ongoing conflict that they were unwittingly dragged into. Her powers let her give them strength and protect them. They, in turn, used that to help him and others.

 

And in doing so, they gained confidence and willingness to step up.

 

Because of this, not only did he have much appreciated extra helpers in battle, but the entire city was starting to support him. Trust him. Look out for him. Certainly more than they had when he first appeared, that was for sure.

 

He had noticed it more as time passed. There was less fear, less uncertainty from the people who saw him. Instead, there was a much more positive interaction than he’d gotten in the past. More awareness of his presence and acknowledgement of his good intentions. And as time went on, what awe there had been changed to almost friendly attachment and concern. He still found himself blushing and awkward in some of his encounters with civilians. Some store owners offering him wares in appreciation for his efforts. Teens and children who cheered when they saw him. Adults who smiled at him and offered thanks. Even a few older ladies as well as a particularly nice couple running a bakery seemed convinced he needed to eat more and constantly tried to feed him whenever they had the chance.

 

He was…really rather touched. It was more affection than he’d gotten in quite a long time. He wasn’t even sure how to react half the time, and could merely smile and thank them quietly while trying not to get choked up as a warmth settled in his heart that had long since been missing. These were strangers, but they were all part of the same community—a community that wanted to help him and see him safe just as much as he wanted to protect them.

 

An entire city that had his back.

 

It was…kind of a lot to take in.

 

This certainly wasn’t something he’d had before when he was just starting out. And it wasn’t anything he could have possibly achieved on his own.

 

That made it all that much worse now that he’d failed in the one job he’d been given—the only job he should have been worried about: to protect the Black Cat Miraculous. He’d failed. It was gone, now in the hands of the user of the Ladybug Miraculous.

 

He was a disappointment. Not only had he failed his one duty, but also everyone in the city who had tried to support him all this time. All those people who had tried so hard to help him. This mysterious Lady who watched over him. So many people counting on him and he’d let them all down.

 

“How pathetic…” He muttered. Because he was. He had one job and couldn’t even manage it. And now, because of his weakness, he’d lost.

 

The ring was gone.

 

Plagg was gone.

 

And it was probably only a matter of time before who knows what happened and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it because he was completely helpless. So helpless and pathetic that he was sitting there on a rooftop he was now stuck on, moping to himself.

 

Some hero he turned out to be.

 

This was it. It was over. He had nothing left.

 

Nothing except…

 

“Angels, huh?”

 

His mother told him stories once about angels. That they were beings that came in moments of crisis. They could be benevolent guides or fierce warriors. But they were always there, especially in the worst of times.

 

Of course, those were just stories.

 

But…

 

_“An angel talked to me!”_

 

_“The Lady asked me to help.”_

 

_“She believed in me when no one else did and gave me a chance.”_

 

No. It was stupid.

 

…

 

Still…if it was true? And she was real?

 

“Well, whoever you are, Miss Angel, I sure could use your help right about now.”

 

He wasn’t expecting a response.

 

“I would hardly call myself an angel.”

 

Much less the one he got.

 

There was…someone there. He heard the flutter of a butterfly’s wings. He felt something brush against his wrist where a special charm gifted to him still rested. He saw an image of a girl in purples and violets—though whether it was real or only in his mind, he couldn’t be sure.

 

He was surprised, but hardly about to not take advantage of a perfect opportunity. Which is why instead of immediately jumping to questioning this stranger, he grinned and winked at her instead.

 

“You could have fooled me. That voice of yours is certainly heavenly.”

 

Aww, she had the cutest little laugh!

 

He winced, remembering that oh yeah, still had injuries.

 

“You’re hurt!”

 

Adrien forced himself to smile as he pushed himself to his feet. “Not the worst I’ve felt, I assure you.”

 

He couldn’t see her expression, but he could tell she was frowning. “You should rest.”

 

She was really concerned for him, huh? A shame—maybe in less dire circumstances he could appreciate it more. He winced and couldn’t hide it this time.

 

“I can’t. Harmonia has the ring. She has Plagg.” He couldn’t just sit by and leave either in her hands. There was no telling what she’d do to them.

 

“You’re going after her? In this state?”

 

“I have to.”

 

Because there was no other choice. Not for him.

 

He smiled at her. “You know what it’s like, don’t you? You’ve been helping all this time. All those people.”

 

A breath.

 

“And me.”

 

He finally understood it now, or at least he thought he did. This feeling of helplessness. Powerless. Useless. Knowing something is wrong and being so completely incapable of doing anything about it.

 

“You never had to, but you did. You…gave them the chance to do something themselves.”

 

That was why they loved her. That was why they were proud.

 

“You…and they have done a lot for my sake already.”

 

“It’s the least of what we could do.” She replied, moving closer to him. “You had been doing so much. Trying so hard. There have been many people who wanted to try to help you in return.”

 

He had to blink quickly to clear his eyes. Because oh wow. Was this what love felt like?

 

“You are worth it, Chat Noir. You do deserve it. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

 

That…hurt and yet didn’t. It was sweet for all that it was painful, like it had been something he'd long needed to hear.

 

God, don’t start crying now, Agreste!

 

He couldn't fight it anymore and had to wipe the tears anyway. “I don’t want to let any of you down.”

 

“You haven’t.” She assure him. “Even now, you’re still fighting, aren’t you?”

 

He was.

 

He couldn’t just do nothing.

 

“Will you go after her?”

 

He paused.

 

Would he?

 

The obvious answer was a loud resounding “YES”. Of course he wasn’t just going to let Harmonia get away with what she’d done! Of course he wouldn’t just let her accomplish whatever goal she had in mind.

 

But…what could he do without the Ring? Without Plagg?

 

“You shouldn’t go alone.”

 

There was a rustle before him and he started in surprise. Looking up, he saw a flash of bluebell eyes and there was a sense that something was formed between them.

 

Contact.

 

A connection.

 

“Will you be my Champion?”

 

He hesitated, but only briefly.

 

If it was mind control…

 

Well, not like it mattered at this point. He really had nothing left to lose.

 

“If you’re by my side, I think I can manage, M’lady.” He replied with a bow, giving a grin.

 

Yep. Gotta keep that suave hero persona, even regardless of the pain in his chest. Because even after everything, he was still a hero.

 

To his surprise and not-so-secret amusement, he could tell she was blushing—he could almost feel it through the newly established link. He couldn’t fight the grin in response, or the desire to get more reactions like that out of her.

 

“Shall we dance?” He asked as he raised his hand out to her.

 

She smiled and though he knew she wasn’t really there, she still took his hand in hers. He felt the touch and gentleness almost as if she really were right there in front of him. From that feeling, he knew. He could trust her. 

 

He DID trust her.

 

“Then until you can regain your Miraculous, Chat Blanc.”

 

A warmth settled in his heart—pleasant and heavy like a blanket as the butterfly’s power enveloped him. He was surrounded by a brilliant light and the feeling of hundreds of light wings kissing his skin. The light and feeling faded though the warmth of this new connection remained (and part of him hoped it would never leave). As he regained his bearings, he found himself where he had been and—with some relief—what he had been.

 

Well…maybe not exactly. The white version of his Chat Noir suit was new. But he could get used to it.

 

The newly christened Chat Blanc grinned as he still felt his Lady’s touch linger in his hand.

 

Yeah…he could definitely manage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart!
> 
> https://wonderwoman6199.tumblr.com/post/183637822931/i-was-inspired-after


End file.
